villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Viktor Marchenko
Viktor Marchenko is a character and the main antagonist of the dystopian sci-fi shooter Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. He is a high-ranking official of the Augmented Rights Coalition and leads a splinter-cell terrorist faction within the organization and has been responsible for multiple terrorist attacks across Europe including the Ruzica Station in Prague, Czech Republic. He's one of the primary target for Adam Jensen and Task Force 29. Biography Early life Nothing is known about Viktor's life as of yet but he was most likely born in the Czech Republic and recieved large amounts of augmentations most likely from a tragic incident in the past. It is unknown if he was infected with the computer virus that started the Aug Incident though but did suffer from its aftermath. Viktor, like many others, was eventually forced into a ghetto and he now seeks revenge Mankind Divided In Mankind Divided, Viktor is the leader of a terrorist faction within ARC and is responsible for multiple terrorist attacks across Europe including the bombing the Ruzica Station which killed dozens of civilians. In the reveal trailer he's seen making a message to the world on how augmented people will not sit back and be killed off and will continue his insurrection until Jensen comes in and interrupts the message. In the E3 Trailer, he's seen at the end where he overlooks Jensen's escape next to a small team of ARC Insurgents. His actions have led to ARC being labeled a terrorist organization by many governments and for having Talos Rucker, ARC's Leader, being labeled as a terrorist despite Rucker's abhorrence for violence. Appearance Viktor is immensly tall and is pyshically strong and well-built. He's very tall and buff having a brute-like appearance. Both arms are augmented and most most likely from a tragic incident in the past and his right eye is also patched up from an accident before. He wears all black clothing with military armor and gear all over him and a large cape as well. Personality Marchenko is an outspoken and unique member of ARC primarily for his radical views. He's become cold and ruthless in the bleak Post-Aug Incident world and has become a rather cold and vengeful individual. He's very smart and intelligent as he knows about previous revolutions that occured in the past. His violent and militaristic ideology and call for rebellion to save augmented people has caused him to be responsible for mutliple terrorist attacks all across Europe including one in Prague at the Ruzica Train Station. His goal to further the cause of ARC has led him to be at odds with Talos Rucker, ARC's Leader, because of the two opposing and conflicting beliefs. Gallery Deus ex md antagonist victor marchenko by limb0ist-d8oz7d7.png|"This should be your fight brother" Victor-Marchenko.png|Upclose shot. Victor-Marchenko-trailer-2.png|Viktor with a Linebacker G-87 MSGL Victor-Marchenko-trailer-1.png|Viktor making a message to the world Marchenko.jpg|Marchenko watching Jensen get away Marchenko concept.jpg|Concept Art Trivia *Viktor appears to be one of the most augmented characters in ''Mankind Divided ''next to that of Adam Jensen. *Marchenko bears simulatiries to Jaron Namir on how one of his eyes is the only remaining organic parts of his body left and how so much of his body is augmented, there's barely any organic material on it. de:Viktor Marchenko Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Anti-Villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:The Heavy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Deus Ex Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned